


Malditas las navajas [translation]

by sebastian_stern



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Face Slapping, Internalized Homophobia, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Maids, Master/Slave, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Sexual Abuse, Persona 5: The Royal, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, Translation, Valentine's Day, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_stern/pseuds/sebastian_stern
Summary: Ryuji se despierta tarde en Leblanc después de una noche tremenda con su amo Akira y sale corriendo al metro. Al llegar al instituto, se acuerda de las marcas de anoche: quemaduras de cuerda leves, pero que todavía se le pueden ver en el cuello y las muñecas.Joer. Pues a buenas horas. Nada que hacer, Ryuji. Te inventas cualquier cuento y listo. Si total ya no se verán cuando salgas del insti. Quién coño se va a dar cuenta.Pero lo que es él... No podía inventarse rollos. No podía borrar las marcas en su cuerpo. Eran la verdad. No digamos ya los mensajes, las fotos, los vídeos. En fin, todo lo que vino después.Todavía recordaba aquella primera “cita”. Todo se fue al garete bien rápido: acabaron a hostia limpia. Y así, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó lo bueno.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Malditas las navajas [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damned Be Those Knives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891599) by [sebastian_stern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_stern/pseuds/sebastian_stern). 



> Este fanfic es la traducción al español de _Damned Be Those Knives_ , una historia ♂/♂ entre Akira Kurusu (protagonista de Persona 5) y Ryuji Sakamoto como dominante y sumiso, respectivamente. La acción transcurre el día de San Valentín (dentro de P5R), pero se ubica en el universo de la continuación de [_This Is My Servant, Whom I Uphold,_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415478?view_full_work=true) un fanfic de 21 capítulos sobre _Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne / Lucifer’s Call_ (Raidou y Demifiend) que estoy publicando semanalmente en este mismo sitio web.
> 
> Te invito a que le eches un vistazo (si lees en inglés), pero no necesitas su contexto para disfrutar de lo que sigue, que se trata tan solo de un borrador para dicha continuación; lo revisaré cuando esta salga a la luz (enero de 2021). Para más información, el inglés no es mi primera lengua, así que esto se trata de una recreación, más que una traducción.
> 
>  **AVISO...**
> 
> Este fanfic contiene spoilers moderados del tercer semestre de Persona 5 Royal. Dicho esto, tal vez no te des cuenta a no ser que lo hayas jugado.
> 
> Además, ojo: lo que vas a leer no cumple con las normas básicas del BDSM, “safe, sane, and consensual”. En la vida real, lo lógico es seguirlas. Esto es ficción, pero hay gente que practica BDSM en la vida real: si es lo tuyo, busca información de fiar, habla con gente de verdad, exige consentimiento y listo. Si no es lo tuyo... pues no pasa nada. Espero que disfrutes la historia de todos modos: para eso la he escrito.
> 
> Para acabar, referencias: el título está inspirado por un verso similar de Bodas de sangre, la tragedia de Federico García Lorca. Una joya.

—Eh, esclavo. Ryuji. ¡Despierta! —le da un azote en el culo.

—Mmmh... ¿Qué?

—Yo me voy. Llegas tarde al insti. Vístete y arreando, nene.

—¡S-s-sí, Amo! —Ryuji sonríe, todavía medio dormido.

_Pobrecillo._ Han pasado una noche  tremenda , pero Akira tenía  tantas  ganas... Y claro, Ryuji últimamente aguanta lo que le echen: lo tiene bien entrenado. Akira sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Buen chico. De tarde te escribo.

Sale. Ryuji mira el teléfono.

_Mierda. Me va a tocar correr._

*******

—¡Ey, Ryuji!

—Hombre, Naoki... ¿Qué tal? Tú también llegas tarde, ¿eh?

—Ya. Sabía que iba a encontrarte en el metro —Naoki le sonríe como un gato de Cheshire. —¿Se te pegaron las sábanas?

—Más o menos. Me quedé hasta tarde jugando a la Play, lo típico.

Van en el vagón como sardinas en lata, sus cuerpos casi rozándose. Ryuji sabe que Naoki tiene ganas de tener rollo con él: a estas alturas ya se da cuenta de esas movidas. Y Naoki es un chico muy mono, la verdad. _Y el culazo que tiene, joder._ Casi le apetece rozarse con él y luego que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero sería una mala decisión dar el primer paso. Su Amo le castigará si se entera. De veras.

Se ponen a charlar sobre el insti con el traqueteo del metro de fondo. Naoki lo mira y lo mira. Le gusta desde que lo conoció, mucho antes de convertirse en demonio. Ahora que es humano de nuevo, podría intentar tirarle los tejos. Ryuji no se parece en nada a ~~su amo~~ Raidou, pero casi mejor. La cosa es que hoy se le ve raro a Ryuji, aparte de tener cara de sueño. Mientras el rubito habla, Naoki lo observa y ve algo en su cuello, justo debajo de la nuez. Algo rojo: una gargantilla de puntitos justo por encima de la camiseta. _Uy_ _._ De inmediato, echa un vistazo a la muñeca derecha de Ryuji, que se agarra a los asideros del metro. Lo mismo.

_Quemaduras de cuerda. Pero fijo. Poca cosa, no creo que nadie las vea, pero me consta a este chaval lo ataron ayer por la noche,_ _bien atado_ _. Suspendido del techo, lo más seguro. Estas cosas no se me escapan._ Se acuerda de lo ocurrido en otro mundo hace apenas unos meses. “Niñato... Se te ve tan bien así, a marradito  y con el collar puesto.  Has nacido para  que te aten , cabrón.”  _A Raidou le sobraba la razón. Jo-der._ ~~_Echo de menos a mi Amo._ ~~

Ryuji lo ve forzar la vista y luego cerrar los ojos. Se está quedando frito. Claro que como pa no, a estas horas. Es que ni llegando tarde. Qué coñazo madrugar.

—Oye, Naoki. Tío, que te estoy hablando. No me hagas como si fuera un profe —dice Ryuji, riéndose.

Naoki sonríe, todavía pensando en lo suyo. Menos mal que lo han despertado. Se le estaba poniendo dura.

Llegan al instituto, se separan, Ryuji se pasa por los baños para refrescarse un poco: ni siquiera se ha mirado al espejo en Leblanc esta mañana. Se echa agua a la cara y ahí es cuando las ve: las marcas de ayer. La puta cuerda. No son muy descaradas, pero ahí están.

Akira llevaba una semana sin verlo: se le veía en los ojos que lo iba a destrozar. Le dio latigazos, lo colgó de la viga del techo y se lo folló como un poseso. Le dejó marcas con las uñas, moratones. Una salvajada. Ryuji deja de pensar en ello: mala cosa ponerse cachondo antes de clase. _Uy. Espera. ¿_ _Y si ha visto_ _Naoki las_ _quemaduras_ _de cuerda?_

Se pasa la mañana pensando en cómo explicar las marcas. Naoki no podría ni imaginarse lo que le ha pasado a Ryuji la noche anterior. Un chiquillo inocente como él... No, qué va.

*******

Pero vete tú a saber. También Ryuji es muy inocente. Un ex-deportista salido que no se come un rosco (aunque muy hetero, ¿eh?) y con mala reputación... Y, en el fondo, un chiquillo inocente, tierno.

Pero... ¿Lo es? No. Más bien lo _era._ Hoy en día ya no se reconoce en el Ryuji que se encontró con Akira por primera vez de camino al palacio de Kamoshida. Ahora es otro: siempre a las órdenes de su Amo, con normas, límites, obligaciones, horarios. Akira tiene látigos, grilletes, navajas —que tanto le gustan a Joker—. Sus propias manos. El uniforme de criada que le hace llevar de vez en cuando. Un surtido de juguetes que da escalofríos. Un montón de maneras para meter en cintura a su esclavito, para que cumpla todos sus deseos. Cita tras cita, Akira ha transformado al rubito en su perra, sometiéndolo a base de tortas y latigazos. Aunque no siempre: a veces basta con clavarle la mirada, sin más. Esos ojos grises como navajas afiladas. Ryuji le obedece: la primera vez por hacer feliz a su amigo, más que nada, pero ya aquella primera noche empezó a disfrutarlo. Y ahora no puede vivir sin ello.

*******

El tema comenzó hace algunos meses: el día de San Valentín, poco después de acabar con el último palacio. Ni Akira ni Ryuji tenían planes para aquella noche —siempre tan deprimente para los solteros—, pero el rubito le debía una a su “jefe” después de haberlo dejado tirado con todo el rollo de Maruki... Así que se propuso quedar con él. Era lo menos que podía hacer por su mejor amigo. No era una cita de verdad, pero Ryuji sabía que Akira lo quería. Coño, se lo había dicho así, tal cual. La cosa es que el morenito nunca iba a hacer nada al respecto: ni siquiera la noche de San Valentín. Ni siquiera después de haber perdido a Akechi, esta vez para siempre, junto con las esperanzas de tener algo con aquel puto psicópata. Menos mal. Akira no le había asegurado a Ryuji que no estuviera tramando algo aquella noche, pero no hacía falta: el chico era un ángel. Solo hacía cosas por los demás.

Precisamente por eso, no se merecía estar solo esa noche. Ryuji se dio una ducha, se arregló un poco y se presentó a la puerta de Leblanc, esperando que su visita le alegrara la noche a Akira.

—¡Ryuji! Vamos, entra. Qué bueno que hayas venido.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? —le puso el puño para hacer un saludo. Akira lo aceptó, pero también buscó un abrazo. Le palmeó la espalda al rubito. _Mariconadas las justas. A ver si va a sospechar algo._ —Pensé que iba a tener que entrar a codazos apartando a las nenas... —Ryuji hizo un guiño.

—No, ya sabes cómo funciono. Les dije a todas que me esperaran en aquel restaurante de Ginza tan caro. —Akira bromeaba, estaba de buen humor.

—¿Y Sojiro?

—Pues le dije que venías, así que...

—Ajá. Así que tenemos el café entero para nosotros. Seguro que te echó un sermón.

—Claro. Pero qué se le va a hacer.

—Tendríamos que llamar a una de esas criadas cachondas, tío...

—Ryuji... No me cortes el rollo. Esta noche estamos solos tú y yo. No tienes que andar diciendo chorradas.

—Vale, vale. Es la costumbre. Na, si al final seguro que me rajaba si llamáramos a una...

—Pues igual. —Akira lo miró a través de las gafas, con una sonrisita. No era lo habitual: su mirada se detenía normalmente en los cristales. Lógico, ¿no? Pero esta noche los atravesaba. —No, mira... Lo que quiero es cenar contigo, tomarnos algo juntos, y después jugar a videojuegos o a lo que sea hasta que nos quedemos fritos. El sofá es todo tuyo.

_Si es que es un santo este hombre._

—Pues guay. San Valentín siempre me ha dao un asco que flipas... Pero esto va a molar.

Akira sonrió. _Ja_ _, si tú supieras..._ Invitó a Ryuji a que se pusiera cómodo, a que dejara los zapatos empapados por la nieve en las escaleras que daban al ático y el abrigo en la entrada.

*******

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Ryuji dejó caer el mando de la consola y bostezó.

—Joeeeer, tío, qué pereza... Menos mal que mañana es domingo.

—Vamos a dormir cuando te parezca. Si eso mañana pasamos por la sauna cuando abran y descansamos un rato.

—Uff, ni lo menciones ahora. Con el puto calor que hace aquí. ¿Has puesto el radiador a tope o qué?

Ryuji iba en camiseta de tirantes y bóxers, casi listo para acostarse. Akira vestía una camiseta blanca escotada y vaqueros.

—Pues no. Me da que eres tú el que anda un poco caliente, Ryuji... —Akira echó una risita y le miró los bóxers. Tenía tienda de campaña.

_Coño, ya era hora,_ pensó. Takemi  vendía de todo.  _“Tiene un efecto leve. Una vez que... entres en materia, entonces ya sí que funciona.” Te juro que me casaba con ella si fuera hetero._

Ahora era cosa de  organizarla .  _Vamos a poner la calefacción a tope. De veras._

—¡No me mires así! —Ryuji se sonrojó. —Es... el puto calor.

—No, eso es lo que tú te crees. Ya sé yo lo que pasa. —Akira se levantó y se quitó las gafas. _Este crío no se entera._

—¿Qué quieres decir, tío? _—¿Estará preparándose para ir a la cama?,_ pensó Ryuji.

—No te hagas el loco, Sakamoto. Ya sé que eres un poco lento, pero es que a veces... No lo soporto.

—No me hago el loco, Kurusu. Es que no sé a qué te refieres. De veras.

Akira estaba dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie derecho. Mala señal.

—Total, que has aceptado presentarte aquí en plan tranqui, como si nada. Eso es Ryuji en estado puro. —Akira sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, que Sojiro había acordado instalar no hacía mucho, para cerrarla con llave. Se guardó la llave en el bolsillo y se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. El pecho se le insinuaba por el escote. —¿Te parece si hablamos?

Ryuji mantuvo la calma. No se lo había pensado dos veces a la hora de aceptar la propuesta de Akira. _Sabía_ que su amigo le quería como algo más que un colega, pero ni loco le pondría la mano encima. Si total, Ryuji también lo quería a él... Aunque no de aquella manera. Pero es que vamos, ¿quién no iba a querer a Akira? La cosa es que el líder de los Ladrones Fantasma nunca, nunca jamás haría algo en beneficio propio. Nunca.

—O-oyes, tampoco hace falta que cierres la puerta con llave.

—Es por si te rajas.

—Ah, así que al final sí vas a llamar a una criada —dijo Ryuji, aparentando seriedad.

—¿Qué coño te he dicho nada más entrar, Ryuji? No me vengas con esas mierdas. —Akira estaba cabreado.

—P-perdón, tío.

—Levántate del suelo y siéntate en mi cama.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Estás sordo? No hagas como si no me hubieras obedecido ya mil veces. Es una orden. Lo haces y punto.

Ryuji lo hizo. Sí que es verdad que le tocaba obedecerle cada dos por tres. Se dio cuenta de que seguía medio empalmado. Y la cosa no iba a menos.

—Bueno, tío. Lo que tú digas.

—No me vuelvas a soltar eso de “tío”. Me revienta.

—Vale... Akira.

—Así sí.

—Entonces qué...

—Querías explicaciones, ¿no? Pues voy a dártelas.

Akira se acercó a Ryuji: se le veía intimidado al rubito.

—Así que piensas que te he traído aquí la noche de San Valentín, ¡nada menos!, y te he pedido que te quedes a dormir sin plan de...

—Mira, tío, yo...

Akira hizo ademán de partirle la cara. Ryuji se apartó y se cubrió el rostro. Akira estaba conteniéndose, pero al rubito le daba miedo. _Qué coño le pasa a este tío hoy._

—Mejor que te quedes calladito mientras hablo. A ver esos modales.

Ryuji asintió con la cabeza. Akira lo estaba fundiendo con la mirada. Los dos habían bebido un poco y estaban desinhibidos, claro. Pero Ryuji veía por dónde iban los tiros y... no le molaba. Akira no se cabreaba así porque sí. _Mal rollo._

—No pongas esa cara. Somos hombres los dos, ¿no? Te puedes defender. Pero tampoco te voy a zurrar. A no ser que quieras. —Akira le hizo una mueca, acercándosele todavía más, el corazón de Ryuji a tope. —Eso me recuerda... La revista de debajo de tu cama. ¿Te acuerdas del día que me invitaste a tu habitación para pedirme perdón?

_Me cago en la PUTA._ Ryuji recordó haber perdido una revista allá por Año Nuevo. Una revista guarra pequeña, de importación. Hombres vestidos de criada, follados por mujeres vestidas de cuero con dildos. Hombres  torturados con fustas, con látigos. Una mierda para pervertidos que había  encontrado en una tienda chunga de Shinjuku.  _Al menos no la ha encontrado mi madre. Tampoco es que se meta mucho a limpiar la habitación._

—¿Como coño sabías eso? —preguntó, rojo como un tomate.

—La encontré por casualidad. Eso de pajearse y quedarse dormido después es mala idea, Ryuji. Esas revistas hay que esconderlas. O eso, o le pides a una criada que te ordene la habitación. Y así te da un par de tortas de paso.

—B-bueno, vale. La has encontrado. Y qué. ¿No hemos hablado tú y yo de Makoto? No sé a dónde quieres llegar con este tema.

Ryuji estaba un poco quemado. Vale, vaya corte lo de la revista, pero... ¿Y qué?  No es que hablaran todos los días de sexo, pero Akira era la única persona con la que podía tratar del tema. Era el único tío que podía escucharle sin juzgar, el único con quien se sentía lo bastante seguro como para hablar de esas movidas. Y Ryuji era de los pocos que sabía (y aceptaba) que a Akira le iban los tíos.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Yo sí sé a dónde quiero llegar. Siempre. Eso ya lo sabes —echó una risita. —¿Te acuerdas del palacio de Kaneshiro? “¿Alguna objeción?” “¡N-ninguna, Queen!” Seguro que te pondría que te atara a la moto con tu pañuelo rojo y que te diera un buen par de azotes.

—Oye, oye... Ya está bien. Yo no ando por ahí opinando sobre lo que a ti te gusta.

—Pfff. Tus fantasías me la traen al pairo. Tampoco me hacen falta las del porno. Tengo las mías propias.

—Mira, si lo que quieres es...

—¡Bravo, Ryuji! Dios, es que ya era hora —se acercó. —Venga, pues te digo lo que quiero. De veras. Sin filtro. Mañana vas y se lo cuentas a quien te parezca —hizo una pausa. _Pa mí que te atreves._ Otra pausa. —Llevo queriendo verte esposado con grilletes y con el culo en pompa desde que hablamos en la mazmorra de Kamoshida —dijo en un tono sensual.

—¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Eres un salido de mierda, tío... —Ryuji no se lo podía creer. Intentó levantarse, pero Akira le cruzó la cara con el revés de la mano, lo bastante fuerte como para enviar al rubito al suelo con el labio partido.

—¡Qué coño haces! ¡Cómo te atreves a hostiarme, gilipollas! —Ryuji se levantó furioso, con los ojos encendidos, como si fuera a devolvérsela.

Akira lo empujó contra el suelo como si nada, le dio la vuelta y le agarró las muñecas, retorciéndoselas lentamente.

—Akira, joder... ¡Suéltame, tío! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si me disfrazara de Makoto? Claro, pero soy un tío. ¿No, tío? Ya verás lo que hace un tío con un niñato como tú. Mira que llamarme salido a mí, zorra de mierda...

A eso no se podía responder. Era mejor no empeorar las cosas. Tampoco podía escaparse. Ni de coña. Tocaba esperar a que su amigo se calmara: nunca se enfadaba con nadie, pero cuando lo hacía...

Ryuji no recordaba lo fuerte que era Akira. Era un tirillas cuando se conocieron, pero en un año se había puesto cuadrao en el gimnasio. Podía romperle las muñecas en un segundo. _Culpa mía._ Lo peor es que cuanto más fuerte apretaba Akira, más se empalmaba Ryuji. _Qué coño me pasa._

—Entonces, qué, ¿se te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿No vas a hacer feliz a tu líder? ¿Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar, después de todas las veces que te he salvado la vida?

Ahí tenía razón. Ryuji vio como Akira sacaba algo de debajo de la cama y después le esposaba las muñecas. No, no eran esposas: eran grilletes, como los que habían visto en el palacio de Kamoshida. Un candado. Clic. _Joderjoderjoder._ Akira le dio la vuelta y le metió la mano en los bóxers.

—Mira qué bien. Ahí tengo la respuesta. Que empiece el show.

_Que empiece de una puta vez. Diez meses llevo esperando._ Acarició los labios ensangrentados de Ryuji y después se lamió los dedos mientras lo mira b a: el rubito  se quedó paralizado y  empezó a temblar . Ya no se atrevía a oponer resistencia a Akira.  Estaba a su merced.

Akira comenzó por besarle el cuello. Eso funcionaba siempre. Ryuji tenía los ojos cerrados: seguro que estaba pensando en otra persona, tratando de olvidar el lugar donde  se encontraba .  _Pues tú mismo. Verás tú qué rápido se te va a olvidar todo el mundo menos yo._ Akira le tiró del pelo  para echarle la  cabeza hacia atrás, devorándole el cuelo hasta la clavícula. Se dio cuenta de cómo se movía Ryuji:  retorciendo  el cuerpo para que los dientes de Akira  bajaran más , invitándole a morder con más gana, en el pecho, en los pezones. Akira rompió la camiseta de tirantes para facilitar el asunto: el otro no se dio ni cuenta.  _Puto de mierda. Todo este tiempo fingiendo._

Akira se detuvo unos diez segundos.

—Akira... Por favor... No...

—Ah, ya veo. No te gusta —le miró a la cara. Tenía los dientes apretados, la frente cubierta de sudor, los labios de escarlata. Más que cabreado, se le veía cachondo.

—No... Grrrrr... —Ryuji seguía frotando su cuerpo contra el de su amigo. —¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Paramos cuando quieras.

—No... Ni de coña... Haz que me corra ya, joder...

—Tsk, tsk —le tiró del pelo, con fuerza. —Esos modales, imbécil.

—P-por favor, Akira... _Por favor,_ no me dejes así, te lo pido...

—Así me gusta.

Akira le quitó los bóxers, se desnudó y lo tiró todo en el suelo, menos el cinturón. Puso a su amigo en la cama y se echó sobre él de inmediato.

A Ryuji todavía se le veía avergonzado, pero ahora había abierto los ojos. Siempre había admirado el cuerpo de Akira, sobre todo desde que estaban entrenando en plan. Un cuerpo fuerte, de acero, sobre todo el pecho y los brazos, con unos abdominales bien definidos y una cintura delgada. Un cuerpo que sería la envidia de cualquier tío. Además, lo había visto desnudo muchas veces, pero esta vez... En fin, ahora entendía por qué Akira era tan popular. Ryuji estaba celoso.

Pero no solo eso: aquel cuerpazo estaba ahora frotándose con el suyo, derritiéndose en él, la mano derecha de Akira masturbándolos a ambos, sus dientes dejando marcas por todas partes, la mano izquierda trepándole por el... _No, no, no, eso sí que no, no puede..._

—Akira, por favor... No me entra. Ahora no. Hoy no puedo. Por favor te lo pido... Haz que me corra.

Akira se levantó por un segundo y echó mano del cinturón. Ryuji reculó en la cama pero se quedó en el sitio en el momento en que el moreno le echó la mirada.

—No te voy a zurrar. Esta noche no. No te lo mereces —en lugar de sacudirle, le puso el cinturón en torno al cuello como un collar. —Y lo de darte por el culo, igual: la siguiente. No te preocupes que no se me olvida. Por ahora... Tranquilito. Los hombres se corren primero. A los niñatos como tú les toca esperar.

Sin avisar, Akira se le sentó en el pecho y le metió la polla en la boca.

—Verás que esto va a ser un momento.

Ryuji estaba un poco sorprendido, pero sabía que lo mejor era cumplir. La expresión en el rostro de Akira, aquella mueca que normalmente dirigía a sus enemigos, lo decía todo. El rubito apretó los labios en torno a la polla de su amigo y rogó al cielo para no atragantarse con ella.

Akira no tenía tiempo para entrenar a su chico. Todavía no.

—Venga, no te menees mucho y estrecha esa boquita, ¿eh? Sé una buena puta.

Le taladró la boca a su amigo con ganas, sin contenerse: a ese ritmo no iba a durar mucho, pero tampoco Ryuji. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, al rubito se le daba muy bien chuparla sin morder. Tenía una boca suave, con labios flexibles que formaban una “o” perfecta. En dos minutos, Akira se corrió: sujetó la cabeza de Ryuji firmemente con la mano izquierda, mientras apretaba el cinturón con la derecha.

—Traga, zorra. Hasta la última gota. A ver si así te haces un hombre.

Para sorpresa de Akira, El rubito ni se inmutó. _Bueno, ¿y este qué?_

Ryuji sintió como su amigo se corría en su boca: era una sensación familiar. Le había dado asco tanto la primera vez como las siguientes, pero esta vez era distinto. No tanto por el sabor, sino por la sensación de chupársela a este tío a quien admiraba y hasta quería a su manera... en plan colegas. ~~_O quizás en plan “úsame como a una perra”. ¿O no, Ryuji?_~~ Nunca había aceptado a Kamoshida. Pero darle gusto a Akira le hacía sentirse bien. ~~Le ponía cachondo.~~

Akira no perdió el tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que a su nene le iba el rollo de que le dijeran guarradas. _Guay._ Se le echó al cuello de nuevo mientras le pajeaba la polla húmeda, ya casi a punto. Se moría por ver a este chico “hetero” deshaciéndosele en las manos.

—Mira tú, chaval... Dejando seco a tu líder. Eres una zorra sedienta, ¿a que sí?

Pues claro. Pero Ryuji no respondió. En lugar de eso, se le quedó el cuerpo tieso como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y gritó a los cuatro vientos. Menos mal que no vivía nadie en el edificio. Se corrió casi como una pistola de agua, con Akira todavía encima de él, poniéndolo todo perdido. Les importaba un cuerno. Akira se le acercó a la cara, ahora ya un poco más tierno.

—¿Qué se dice, nene?

—Gracias... líder. —Ryuji cogió aire.

Se besaron: sangre, sudor, semen. Sucios. Pegajosos. Daban asco. Les importaba un cuerno.

*******

Media hora más tarde, Akira estaba acurrucado con Ryuji en la cama, haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz en la nuca, poco después de haberle curado el labio partido.

—Ryuji, ¿lo has pasado bien?

—Pues sí... Ya no me des más la tabarra con eso. Anda que no te has dado cuenta.

—Ja... Te daré la tabarra y te daré... De todo.

—Bah, hombre... Oyes, ¿y tú?

—Estás de coña, ¿no? Lo pasé de puta madre. De hecho, no sé si te podré mirar a la cara ya como solía mirarte.

—¿Y eso?

—Date la vuelta.

Se la dio. Akira se puro a mirarlo con ojos de acero templado. No lo miró, sino que lo atravesó. Era la mirada  que  había puesto al llegar Ryuji  a Leblanca aquella noche , la navaja desenvainada, lista para atacar. El hombre que tenía delante no era el buenazo de Akira, sino Joker, de caza, sediento de sangre.

—Ya veo —Ryuji se sonrojó.

—Tenemos que hablar. Ya tienes el labio mejor —dijo Akira. La herida no se había hinchado mucho. —Pero bueno... A ti este rollo te va, ¿no?

—¡¡¡Akira!!! P-pues... Supongo que sí —sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado. — Me cago en todo , tío, es que...

—Ryuji. E-sa bo-qui-ta —dijo Akira, mientras le tiraba del pelo.

—Perdón. Sí, me moló. Qué locura. Vamos, la  hostia en sí no. Me moló cuando... cómo lo digo... cuando me diste caña. No sabía yo que eras capaz de ponerte así  tan.. . ¿Y a ti me mola eso?

—Buenooo... ¿Tú que crees? Ahí está lo malo. Eso de hacerte cosas es que me pierde. Y la mitad de lo que quiero hacerte es mejor que no lo sepas. Así que hay que hablar.

Ryuji notaba la respiración de su amigo en la oreja.  _ “Sí que quieres saber. Dile que te cuente, anda”. _

—Hablar, ¿eh? Oyes, después de esto... ¿somos amigos o qué?

—No, Ryuji. Después de esto, la verdad... eso de amigos ya no suena bien. En absoluto. No creo que te vuelva a llamar amigo en  la vida. Ya te acostumbrarás.

—Vale. Pero hablamos —Ryuji sonrió. Estaba un poco confuso, pero de lo malo esto quería decir que la escenita había significado algo para su... amante (!) también.

—Claro.

—Mañana. Hablamos mañana —hizo una pausa. Le puso la cabeza en el pecho a Akira y se quedó dormido en sus brazos como patas de araña. _Mañana lo arreglamos._

_ Uy, lo que te quiero hacer. Meeenuda.  _ Soñó con cadenas y grilletes, pero esta vez no estaba en la Habitación de Terciopelo.

*******

Le envía un mensaje de la que Ryuji sale del insti. El rubito puede ver las frías navajas en los ojos de Akira. Ahora lo siguen a todas partes, incluso cuando su novio no anda cerca. Pero luego tiene aquel pecho caliente para usar de almohada.

[[ Hola, esclavo. ]]

// Buenas tardes, Amo. ]]

[[ ¿Te has portado bien en el insti? ]]

// Lo he intentado, Amo. //

[[ Más te vale, nene. ]]

[[ Oye, el miércoles tienes que trabajar. ]]

// Oh, Amo... ¿Necesita a su criada? *corazoncito* //

[[ Puto salido ]]

[[ No, necesito al Ryuji de diario en ropa de diario y con el delantal, currando detrás de la barra. ]]

[[ A las 8 de la tarde, esclavo. De punta en blanco ]]

// Como usted ordene, Amo. //

[[ Igual llamo luego a la criada. Te traes la bolsa, esclavo. ]]

// ¡Graciaaaas, Amoooo! *corazoncito* //

[[ Esa es mi perra. Que descanses hasta entonces. ]]

[[ El miércoles tienes que ir perfecto. Ya te daré los detalles, ¿vale? ]]

// Sí, Amo. //

Se coloca la bolsa en el regazo, con el clásico calentón de todas las veces que se envían mensajitos del estilo. _Así que trabajar en Leblanc después del cierre. En ropa de diario. Joer. Eso sí que es_ _un rollo raro, y no lo de la criada_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer: se agradecen comentarios, kudos, favoritos, palomas mensajeras y señales de humo. La cosa es hablar.


End file.
